I'll Wait For You
by Summer Raindrop
Summary: This takes place when Harry is 27, and he teaches Defense against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. Last summer he caught all the horocrufixes. But will he catch Ginny's heart?
1. A Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Shouldn't you know that by now?

Hope you enjoy my story, and review!

A young man of his late 20's walked the empty hallways of Hogwarts. He had a handsome face and figure, his dark rustled hair falling into his almond shaped green eyes. His lips lit a hint of a smile which mischievousness had touched. His pale skin glistened in his dark robe, and trousers. The most unusual was his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was colored blood red, instead of the dried blood most scars occupied. He walked till he met the spiral staircase of the headmistress' office.

"Sour powder" The young man said. The staircase unraveled to a stair to the office. As he walked, the quietness of the office became more and more obvious. He approached the desk filled with papers and miscellaneous objects, the black leather chair began to turn.

"Well, well. Hello, Harry." A woman of her 60s greeted. She had sharp brown eyes, surrounded with wrinkles. Her salt and pepper hair was in a tight bun under a pointy witch hat.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Harry said, as he quietly sat on a cushioned wood chair in front of the desk.

"Please, have a toffee and a tea if you like. And please, call me Minerva. You are not a student anymore. So, what do you need Harry?" Minerva asked, as she magically whisked her wand and brought a glass container of toffee and tea cups, filled already.

"Thank you, Minerva." Harry said as he drank the cup of tea. "I heard you were again short of a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I was wondering if I could have that teaching post." Harry requested in such sincerity. He knew this was one of the only jobs he was willing to do, because he didn't want to do anything with the ministry.

"Hmm. You seem fit for the post. I remember your O.W.L. scores very well. But not to be noisy, but Harry weren't you hunting for-" Minerva began to say.

"Yes. But this summer I finished that quest. As you know, Voldomort's body died 10 years ago. But I finally tracked the two cups and destroyed them. At last I finished Dumbledore's quest. But, as well you know I will not work for the ministry. So, that slashes half of the jobs, and I'm out of work. I can't always rely on my friends for financial support. And I always loved Defense against the Dark Arts. I will teach all my students how to protect themselves. I will pass my knowledge to all of them. Please, Minerva. Please give me this chance." Harry quietly said. He thought a lot about this, and if Minerva didn't understand, he would just have to work at Fred and George's.

"Well, sure Harry. You could work in our faculties. I'll see you at September 2. Begone!" Minerva simply said.

Harry took his head down and said, "Thank you Minerva. Thank you."


	2. Doing the Right Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. How'd you guess?

Well, I'll try to make it longer, but please people review!

"Well, Harry, we're surprised. You asked for a teaching post? I thought you were going to lounge around and wasting our money." Hermione said mockingly.

"But seriously mate. A teaching post? You have a horrible temper. Not really fit for teaching if you ask me." Ron commented.

Harry packed his trunk with his usual stuff, wand, clothes, books, and his cherished invisible cloak and the Maruder's map.

"Oh well, Ron. I already took it. And I can't depend on you two always. You have all your little children to take care of, and I have to pay for my flat. Rents are becoming too expensive to withdraw everything from my savings. And you should be glad I'm leaving." Harry smirked at the last sentence.

Ron and Hermione got married right after school, and had 3 children already. Sirius, Laurel, and Al. Harry always felt as a third wheel to their family. The children adored and admired him though. They were heart broken that he was leaving. Harry suspected Ron and Hermione would feel the opposite. They blushed at what Harry was suggesting.

"Aw, mate. We don't feel glad. We'll miss ya." Ron protested.

"Whatever, Ron. Bye guys. I'll miss you too." Harry said as he hugged his 2 best friends.

As he was about to leave, Ginny Weasly Apparated in front of Ron and Hermionie Weasly's door and waved.

"Well, well. Hello, Ginny." Ron chirped cheerfully.

"Hi Ron. Hi Hermione. Hello to you too, Harry." Replied Ginny.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said equally as cheerful as her husband.

"Hello, Ginny. Nice to meet you here." Harry said quietly. Ever since his quest for Voldomort's horocrufix, and broke up with Ginny, they haven't been the same.

"Er, I was wondering if I could talk to Harry. Alone." Ginny requested. Ron and Hermione looked smug and left the room.

"What's up, Ginny? Can we talk on the way outside? I'm about to leave for Hogwarts." Harry asked again quietly.

"Sure." Ginny replied equally as quiet. And so they walked and dragged Harry's trunk to down the stairs.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

Ginny squirmed a little, but blurted, "Why can't we be together again? With Voldomort gone, you won't have to worry about me being used. Why, Harry?" bluntly.

Harry sighed. "Ginny, you know Voldomort followers are still alive. They still want me. I have many enemies. You'll always be in danger. I'm a poor man, and enemy of the Ministry. You deserve a man who is not as risky, don't have a lot of dangers in their path, and with a whole heart to love you with. Half of the time, I'm thinking if I did the right things in my life, or about Voldomort's followers, or about Ministry spies. Ginny, you deserve much better than me." Harry said quietly, almost whispering to Ginny. They had this conversation before. Ginny sighed. In a whisk of Harry's wand, he brought bouquet of flowers.

"Take it as a good bye present for now. I'll see you later, Ginny." Harry said as he climbed the Knight Bus. As he climbed aboard, he looked out of the window, Ginny looking disappointed, and Harry kept thinking if he did the right thing.

Author's Note: Uh, I would appreciate reviews, and I thank you if you're reading this and taking your own time doing it. And also, Ginny works for the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries. Yes, she's an Unspeakable.


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter. You people should be smart enough even to not read this and tell Harry Potter is not mine.

_Yuna-08_- Thanks! It really means a lot.

_Fluffy Puff Marshmellow_- Kick-ass? You sure? Anyway thanks!

_Clopinette_- I'll try to write longer chapters, but I'll never update chapters EVERY DAY! Sorry if its frustrating for you. Thanks for the review!

_Griffindor-girl12_- Hope this is more enough for you! Thanks!

_Surfygal6292_- Oh! Thanks! I'll try to put more descriptives if that's what you like!

Well, thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy!

Later that day, in the late afternoon, they arrived in Hogwarts, after stopping at Diagon Ally, London, and many other places. Harry dragged his black trunk out of the Knight Bus and said bye to Stefan. He breathed the air he left so abruptly 11 years ago. He never finished his years at Hogwarts, and never will. He soon walked ever so slowly to Hogwarts' doors.

As the doors opened, Harry dragged himself and his trunk to his rooms. His office had a maple wood desk, and a willow wood shelf, filled with textbooks about Defense against the Dark Arts. There were also two cushioned oak chairs matching, and facing together. There was a bright red Griffindor rug between them. Harry smiled. It seemed perfect for his office. He went up the stairs to his bedroom, which had a full sized bed with a nightstand, lamp, desk, maroon rug, dresser, and a warm fireplace which was already lit. With a flick of his wand, the flame grew lighter and warmer. Harry unpacked all his things and put his clothes in the dresser. He went next door and took a warm bath, and relieved himself. He looked at his watch, and decided it was time to go to the Dining Hall.

There were barely any students there when he arrived. He went to the teachers' table, next to Professor McGonagall and Professor Filtwick.

He said hellos to both of them and sat down.

"Oh! Harry! So, I heard you were teaching Defense against the Dark Arts!" Professor Filtwick said cheerfully.

"Yes, professor- or will you like to be called something else, er, professor?" Harry enquired. Filtwick chuckled.

"Call me whatever you like Harry." Filtwick said before he went back to talking to Professor Sprout.

"Oi, 'Arry!" a voice called out to Harry. Harry could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled with excitement. He jumped like a little kid.

"Oi, no need to kill me in process!" Hagrid said chuckling when Harry hugged him. Harry was delighted to see his old Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and friend. After Harry had a good chat with Hagrid, the meal began. Before it did though, the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, made a beginning of the school year speech.

"Hello, students. As you know, Professor Misheart retired last year." McGonagall said. It caused a bit of a stir in the students. "Anyway, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Potter." As Harry stood up, bunch of murmurs started.

"Is that the Harry Potter?" someone asked.

"He's going to teach us?" Someone else asked, apparently amazed by the fact that a legend is going to teach in Hogwarts.

"Humph. My mother said he was a huge troublemaker when he was in Hogwarts." Someone said.

"I heard he failed most of his classes. How'd he get to be a teacher?" someone asked.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall roared. Everyone went silent. After that she went on of the dangers of the Forbidden Forest, and what Filch has confisticated.

"Everything from Fred and George's shop except the Shield clothes is not allowed in Hogwarts. Now, let's eat." McGonagall finished. After that, all the tension broke and students began talking wildly about their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"They seem to be excited about yeh, 'Arry!" Hagrid commented to Harry.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What'd ya say?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, never mind." Harry replied. Hagrid gave Harry a look, but then went away to talk with Professor Prince.

Harry then poked his food, which contained American meat loaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corns and peas. He also drank little pumpkin juice which was sweet as he remembered it. After the meal, he went up to his rooms, resting for the excitement the tomorrow had in store.

Author's Note: I know its really short, and barely any fluff, but I don't know. Maybe I won't do romance at all, cus it might get in the way of the main thing. Which I don't even know it is.


	4. Sophie Dawson

Disclaimer: Dude, I do not own HP. If I did, I would be maniacally laughing right now. Like this: MWUAH HA HA HA! Ahem. Yes like that.

I love EVERYONE who reviewed! My boyfriend would be jealous:-p All of you guys rock, and I hope y'all review once again!

_griffindor-girl12- _Thank you so much for 2 reviews! Um, I don't know about the romance though… Please don't kill me! XD

_Honey P_- Thankies for a review! Oh, thanks! Harry always does want to be a normal person.

_5CANDALOUS_- Ooh, thanks! I'll try to but I'm slow as a snail. XD

_BlondeGinny05_- I'll keep on going forever! MWUAH HA! XD I'll try to update, but again I'm slow!

_HarryGinnyfan23_- Aw! Thanks so much! Well, I hope you review again!

Thanks guys! Your reviews really cheered me up! You guys are the best!

The first class bustled through the doors, in excitement for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry Potter.

They were very excited to have a _legendary_ hero that was in many papers to teach them, barely 2nd years in Hogwarts. Of course, the people whose parents despised him, which were mainly Slytherin, despised him also, but still, he was popularity among students.

As all the 2nd years squirmed in their seats, Harry, or Professor Potter, came to the room. He was unmistakably, Harry Potter, not because of the awe of silence in the room, but because of his remarkable lightning shaped scar, his dark, tousled hair, and almond shaped green eyes. Some Slytherins sneered, but most of the class were silent in the double period of Griffindors' and Slytherins' 2nd years.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Potter. I'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, or DADA, if you prefer." Eyebrows were raised, and glances were swapped when they found out Harry knew Hogwarts slang. They forget all of their teachers went through school too. It's just that they don't like slang. They like proper language.

The rest of the double period, Harry lectured about his class expectations and what they'll be learning throughout the year. Before Harry and his class of 2nd years knew it, class was over, and the bell of relief rang.

Bits and bits of comments went through the 2nd years.

"Wasn't he the best! He is so hot too!" a 2nd year said to her friend.

"Hot? He's like 10 years older than us!" her friend protested.

"Still isn't he an awesome teacher?" she questioned.

"Mmm, I guess, but who knows. People still think Professor Potter is evil." She replied.

"No way!" she replied with eager. And, so the conversations went like that, lies, truths, no one will ever know, unless they have guts to ask Professor Potter themselves. Of course, everybody either didn't care, or was scaredy cats.

While rumors leaped and jumped around Harry Potter, he was in deep thought. Thinking about his new job, Ginny Weasly, or maybe the speculation about the astronomy teacher retiring, we'll never know.

Yes indeed, the ancient astronomy teacher (Author's Note: I forgot the astronomy teacher's name, so if any of you guys know her name, it'll be of great help!), retired last year, and finally a teacher has been appointed, but she has not arrived yet. No one yet has known of her, except of Professor McGonagall, the headmistress. She of course has been very mysterious about the new teacher.

The dark cloaked figure stepped out of the chariot-like vehicle, silently, with only crickets making noise. Her figure was feminine, curvy, and the cloak hugged those curves, like a blanket on a baby. (Author's Note: I know a bad metaphor. Suggest new ones if you like.) After she took a few steps, she withdrew her dark hood, which gleamed of chocolate brown hair, with blonde highlights. Her face was pale, milky looking, piercing ice blue eyes in comparison. Her delicate nose was small and exactly 7 freckles speckled across the delicate small nose.

You probably never heard of her. She was named Sophie Dawson, and of course you might've guessed she was the new astronomy teacher.

It was the second day of teaching at Hogwarts. Students were fidgety because they were going to have an actual Astronomy teacher, instead of that old hag who substituted for Astronomy, who gave them work, then slept half the time. Again, the same group of 2nd years, which were there for Professor Potter's first class, was there. As they entered the classroom, they walked in with awe as they saw the enchantment in the classroom, which was dark, and filled with stars, even though it's noon. They didn't notice the professor until they reached their seats, and even then, they didn't stop staring in awe. They stared at awe at Professor Dawson, in her beauty.

Of course, the class went smoothly, something like this.

"Well, hello class. My name is Professor Dawson, your new astronomy teacher. I am sorry I am late, but I am here, and I hope that's what matters." Professor Dawson said in pace padded with confidence. The students nodded.

"Good. I hope all of you like Astronomy class, and many things are top priority to this class. First we will discuss the rules…" said Professor Dawson, or we'll soon call her Sophie, but no matter. The class went on, talking about rules, expectations, and the usual things. You should know. You probably is going or went to school. After the class, were the usual comments or gossip if you like?

"Did you see Professor Dawson's eyes? She is so beautiful!" said one.

"Well, duh, Steffie! She's drop dead gorgeous! Oh I know! Professor Potter and her should date!" said another.

"Oh, Cathy, that's a fab idea! We should def do it!" Said the one who's called Steffie.

And that's how the troubles began.

Author's Note: I know this chapter was very boring. I am so sorry. But it had to be done, especially for the introductions of Sophie Dawson, and Harry Potter to the students. There might be a love triangle. I really don't know right now.


End file.
